Pondering My Escape
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Floop is locked away under the orders given by his Minion, did he see this coming? Floops point of view!


"Minion?" I asked; it was amazing how different he looked without those goofy glasses on his face. Anyway, he pushed his hair back and smirked at me for a moment.

"I assure you it's mister minion now" I noticed the robot replicas of Carmen and Juni start to walk over towards me, but my gaze did not meet them not yet anyway, for now they met minion's. "And you Floop served your purpose." I felt the children roughly grab my arms and hold me still; it was not long before I shifted my gaze from them back to Minion. "Children" He started. _what will he have them do?_ I wondered, "Lock him in the..." _Ha, ha he cannot lock me anywhere in which I cannot escape after all I created this place _"Virtual room" I let out a gasp, that was the one place in my castle where I could not leave on my own.

I felt the children pull me out of the room Minion stood holding the 3rd brain triumphantly. He waved as the two doors to my throne room closed. I had to think fast, if they locked me in there I would not be able to help make things better. The world would be thrown into term oil and I will be to blame.

"Children" I began, I did have to hurry the room was just at the end of this corridor. The kids did not look at me or stop but I could tell they were listening. "I order you both to unhand me at once!" The children paid no attention to me, were they really on his side all along? As we approached the door my fear and regret increased. "I created you!" I blurted out as I was pushed into the room; the children smirked at me and said something in absolute gibberish. They slammed the door shut and now I was trapped in the room completely.

After a few minutes I heard something.

"Floop, Floop, Floop" Laughed a voice.

"Minion!" I snapped angrily, looking around the area. "I order you to release me!" The invisible voice laughed.

"You think you are in any position to tell me what to do?" Suddenly his face became clear on a huge screen that broke through the white puffy clouds.

"How could you do this?" I snapped.

"Me?" He asked sarcastically. "But I am not the one who ordered the attack on the Cortez's or their children" He taunted. That's when I realized exactly what I had done,

"You know I can very well picture Mr. Cortez as one of your twisted fooglies!" He barked at me. _But wait he cannot turn him into a fooglie, not without my help and I am certainly not going to help him now!_

"How can you turn him into a fooglie without my help?" I asked.

"Simple" He said reaching for something out of my sight. He held up a small drawing "I use this"

"What? Who drew that?"

"Juni" Wait a minute Juni was the child that watched my show, he was the child that looked up to me "He drew this because you were his hero and he wanted to be just like you, but by now I am sure he has been told that you are behind all this" Now I was depressed, this was all my fault I should have put a stop to this the minute it started, how could I be so foolish?

"Well I do love a nice chat but I must go, lots of work to do" He laughed, the image on the screen disappeared then the screen disappeared. Suddenly there was a shift in the atmosphere, my surroundings changed into sepia toned clouds. I felt a strong wind pull me behind the clouds,

"Whoa!" I said my voice shaky, it wasn't long before I realised that I was at least 10 feet tall. I faded away behind the clouds for a brief moment.

After about an hour or so I saw someone enter the room, I looked down it was a young boy he looked nervous.

"You there; what's that on your hands?" I asked as I noticed the small multicoloured pieces of tape around his fingers. I saw him turn around then look frightened when he noticed the door disappear. "Warts... Aren't they?" I did not know why I was making this child uncomfortable, perhaps I was trying to find out why he was scared after all that is how boys get warts is it not? Anyway I feared the answer may be that I had disappointed him but I remained strong as if I had nothing to be guilty for.

"Oh great!" I heard him say quietly.

"From sweaty hands sprout warts... Do you know why you have sweaty hands?"

"From being scared all of the time" He sounded a little uncomfortable. I tried to move closer so I moved through the clouds to get a better look at him as I moved I noticed the atmosphere around me change to what can only be described as quite a beautiful purple sky overlooking the sunset.

"You don't look so scared to me" It was true he really did not look scared.

"That's because I'm mad!" He snapped, I put my hands on my hips and looked down with a look that dared him to tell me why. "You kidnapped my parents, made sickle robot children and swallowed up my sister!" The more he spoke the louder he became, I never imagined this would happen I sadly looked away I could feel the features on my face soften. I noticed the atmosphere change again, now that I was sad everything faded to dark hideous clouds.

"But I didn't want any of that" I said softly to myself in almost a whisper.

"I thought Floop was a genius" I heard the boy say sweetly, that was a surprise. Not many people thought I was a genius, they mainly thought I was strange, I can't imagine why.

"You did?" I asked quietly, I heard the boy sigh as he pulled out a doll. This doll was a replica of me! He did watch me show. "You watch my show?" I smiled and for the first time ever felt an inch of hope well inside of me.

"More than you know" He said quietly. At that there was another shift in atmosphere. I was delighted I was no longer alone I was pleased there was one person that I could talk to, someone who could help me end this nightmare. A light blue sky with clear white clouds surrounded us.

I rested back against some clouds and laid myself down, the young boy sat down too. Then something clicked into place, a young boy... scared... Watched my show... Had gotten lost and wound up in here with me... Sister... Parents! He was Juni Cortez! Oh how he must hate me for all the things I've done.

"You're Juni?" I asked knowing I was right anyway. He nodded still with a painted angered expression on his face,

"I thought you were wonderful" That caught my attention as the awkward silence was brought to a quick end. "But it turns out you were nothing more than a phony!" I sighed, but something must having been prying on the young boys mind as when I glanced over at him briefly I noticed he looked confused. "Why are you in here anyway?" He asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Minion ordered the army to lock me in here" I breathed slightly embarrassed that I hadn't seen it coming.

"Minion? Doesn't he work for you?"

"It's a long story" I sighed and turned away.

"I got time" I looked over at him.

"Ok... At first my Minion sent Mr. Lisp over to my castle. And he and Minion were planning on me creating an army. He said if I did not give him an army in a certain amount of time then he would take away all I had. I was just about to shut the whole thing down, but then the robot children arrived with the third brain and Minion turned on me, told me I was no use anymore and he ordered the children to lock me away in here so I couldn't shut the robots down."

"So... Minion is the evil one?" Juni asked me.

"Yes" I breathed turning to face him, "But I will be blamed... You have every reason to be disappointed in me" I noticed him pull something out of his pocket but upon closer look I noticed it to be merely chewing gum.

"So what would you do if you could shut this thing off and get out of here" _oh I wish I could! _

"It's impossible it can only be turned off from the outside." I told him, I wasn't making this any easier for any of us, I regret the day I created this room! He started eating the gum then spoke.

"Just suppose"

I thought for a moment before answering, "I'd stop Minion, I'd stop the robot army and hope that the world would forgive me" He spat the gum out.

"You're my hero Floop" That was sweet but that didn't matter not if we were still stuck in here. "So I'm gonna help you then you're gonna help me" He stood up "Minion must be stopped." He looked like he was about to throw something but I stopped him before the object could leave his hand.

"Just one thing!" Once I said this he appeared to be confused. "My show! What does it need? I know it needs something desperately but I can't figure it out... Maybe you can?" Surely he would know after all he does watch my show.

"...It needs... Children" Children? I thought. Oh of cause how could I not think of that? Then again I never was the brightest at thinking of things.

"Hold still!" I heard him say in a strained voice, I obeyed it did not matter what he did because I knew for certain there was no way of getting out of here without Minion opening the doors. He threw the gum he'd been chewing it hit me in the centre of my head. I jolted a little at the slight electric shot, I shifted my gaze to him but he just smiled triumphantly. Suddenly the room started to swish and sway and slowly I felt my body merge back to its original size. The room was back to green again, I looked down at my clothes then looked back to the boy.

"Now let's stop Minion" I had to smile at that, as we ran I felt hopeful and that's all I needed to defeat Minion, in fact I already had the perfect idea!

_FIN._

###

**A/N: Now I know there are very few stories about Floop in spy kids so that is why I made this as a little tribute to Floop and Alan Cumming. I left off from there because I am sure everyone knows what comes next! Review for Alan and Floop please. x**


End file.
